


The price of this is forever after

by thecrackshiplollipop



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/pseuds/thecrackshiplollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: Family fic. Franky and Erica with children.</p><p>How this could be, in a perfect world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The price of this is forever after

The kid’s a charmer, and the baby is  _really_ cute, which really helps with the whole baby sitting solo thing. (It helps that they kind of have Erica’s eyes and Luke laughs at all of Franky’s bad jokes.) Luke likes fairy bread with the crust off and cut into fourths instead of triangles, and the baby is apparently dealing with colic so she needs peppermint oil in her bottles or she cries non-stop.

Luke also has this 3DS that he’s been glued to since Erica ushered him through the front door that morning. He barely tore his eyes away from the game long enough to shoot down Franky’s plea for a trip to Macca’s.

She’s exhausted by two and Erica’s texts are of the increasingly obnoxious ‘supportive’ variety. 

_He’s just a kid, Franky. Let him be._

_She’s a baby, I’m sure she doesn’t care that her nappy has blue bears on it instead of pink._

But Luke’s hungry and he’s already polished off an entire bag of cheese supreme Doritos. She doesn’t know what else to feed him since he shot down everything from a Vegemite sandwich to pizza. So it’s another round of fairy bread. No crusts. And she’s pretty sure Erica’s brother is going to pitch a fit if he finds out his kid’s eaten nothing but sweets and chips. 

Erica comes home at six and finds Franky passed out on the couch and the baby asleep in her pack-n-play. Luke barely acknowledges her from his seat on the floor, his face smeared with Doritos cheese. She orders a pizza and tries not to laugh when Franky practically jumps a foot in the air when the doorbell rings.

* * *

"I’m sorry I left you with them all day, there was just an emergency at work and you know how fast those things go downhill…"

"Oh yeah," Franky just grins and puts her book down on her chest. “I remember." 

Ben, Erica’s brother, picked up the kids an hour after they’d finished having pizza and Luke never ratted Franky out about the crap food she fed him - she has a hunch that it’s the best babysitting experience he’s ever had. Now they’re in bed and Erica’s still not really done working. But Franky’s gotten used to it.

"It wasn’t horrible, right? Luke seemed fine, and the baby…" Erica’s new glasses make her look  _really_ hot and Franky looks at her in a way that says she’s about ready to push all of the papers off of their bed. “Franky…" She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Oh c’mon. I worked hard today. I got Jackie’s grossbaby spit up all over my shirt AND managed to feed Luke."

"What  _did_ you end up feeding him," Erica turns away from her work again and removes her glasses, which earns a pout from Franky.

"Um, you know, just food."

"Like…"

"Food." Franky just widens her eyes and grins. The glasses go back on and Erica doesn’t even have to roll her eyes to get the message across. “I was thinking we should… think about it, you know?"

"It?" Erica doesn’t look up from the report, instead she rubs at her temple and Franky sits up, slipping her fingers up Erica’s spine and to the back of her neck.

"Kids." She rubs gently, but Erica tenses regardless and slowly turns to look at Franky meaningfully. 

"You can’t just say that so I’ll stop working-"

"Ah c’mon Erica, you know me better than that." 

Erica just looks at her until Franky shrugs and leans across the bed until she can press a kiss to Erica’s mouth. “Just think about it." She nudges the papers off the bed and they make a mess on the floor, but Erica’s too preoccupied with Franky’s hand running up her thigh to care.

* * *

They pick the guy because he has a good personal essay and a nice smile. He’s tall and well built and has a great smile. Secretly, Erica puts her vote on him because he has green eyes like Franky’s. Franky puts her vote on him because he has a high percentage of successful pregnancies and his favourite food is a cheeseburger.

 _Quality_.

* * *

"I didn’t think those stories about weird cravings were true," Franky rolls her eyes and places two jars of pickles into the trolley.

"In my defence, you eat them too." Erica is studying the label on a can of beans with some interest. 

"Maybe one," Franky rolls her eyes and grabs the can out of Erica’s hands, “I don’t like canned beans."

"But they’re  _easier_ ," it comes out in a whine and Franky finds it so endearing she forgets the rule and drops the can into the trolley. 

But she also forgets Erica’s PDA rule and kisses her right there in the supermarket, spreading her palm flat across the small swell of her stomach, and smiling when Erica doesn’t pull away to scold her.

* * *

Erica’s friends suck, a lot, but they’re all well off and shockingly supportive of the whole baby thing.

Actually, Franky’s pretty sure it’s just an excuse to throw four baby showers in the course of a couple of weeks.

But if Franky has to sit through more than one more boring ‘guess the sex’ game, she’s going to strangle one of those uptight bitches that aren’t  _really_ Erica’s friends. (Erica agreed that morning to let Franky sit out the rest, as long as she does the first one, and does it with a  _smile_.)

Franky can’t stand the false smiles, but the gifts are great, and their baby is going to have a kick ass classy nursery, so. She bites her lip and lets Erica do all the talking, and gently folds a tiny gender neutral onesie back into a purple bag and writes down the name of the lady who gave it to them.

* * *

"It’s kicking!" Franky says it with a frantic note of surprise and puts both of her hands on Erica’s stomach.

"I know," Erica says with a laugh that is full of as much surprise and wonder as Franky feels, and places her hands over Franky’s. The baby kicks again, and Erica laces her fingers with Franky’s.

* * *

Some things Franky was prepared for. (Like cradle cap.) Some things, she should’ve listened to Erica about. (Like, mucous plug? No fucking way.) When their daughter, seven weeks old, wakes them up at one in the morning she tries not to get mad. It’s what babies do. But she has to be at work by six and she’s pretty sure that every last one of her nerves is going to be frayed when she finally rolls into the office.

Erica is still on maternity leave so  _she_ gets out of bed and hurries to the bassinet before Franky can properly wake up and get frustrated.

She sits up on her elbows and watches Erica rock Molly in the yellow-blue glow of the night light. She’s mumbling something, quiet and sweet, and Franky wants to tell her that bribing the baby to go back to sleep doesn’t work.

She’s tried.

But then Molly stops fussing and Erica puts her back in the bassinet and she’s quiet, like she never woke up.  _So unfair_.. She crawls back into bed, looking as tired as Franky feels, and tugs on Franky’s shoulder until she settles back into the bed.

"Maybe I should call off work," it comes out as a yawn and she turns to wrap an arm around Erica’s side. They’re lying face-to-face and Erica looks so pretty, even with the exhaustion. Franky wants to kiss her, but,  _sleep_.

"You have to make a good impression."

"Oh c’mon. One day." Franky kisses her softly and dances her fingers up Erica’s thigh. 

"Franky…" Some things never change. Erica just shakes her head and smiles, but she doesn’t push Franky away when she sneaks her hand under Erica’s shirt.

"Yeah?" Franky smirks and ghosts her fingertips over Erica’s nipple. Erica’s breathing hitches in her throat and Franky licks her lips as Erica’s eyelashes flutter.

"One day can’t hurt," she says finally and bites her lip, arching into Franky’s touch.

Franky laughs, strokes Erica’s sensitive skin with the pad of her thumb, and kisses her with a burning need like it’s the first time (outside of Wentworth) all over again.


End file.
